At present, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is characterized by small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, etc, which is predominant in the current flat panel display market.
A TFT-LCD mainly comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate. During the process of producing the array substrate and the color film substrate, when film layers are deposited on the substrates, due to the large space of the equipment chamber, some foreign matters are easy to deposit on the substrates with the reactant gases. The foreign matters are likely to cause short circuit between some functional film layers on the substrate. For example, the foreign matters on the array substrate are likely to cause short circuit between the data line and the common electrode, resulting in signal interference.